


Moments

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Panic In The Streets [4]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slight underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments after the fall of the farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Three Weeks After The Farm

 

Taylor closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall of the abandoned post office that the group was staying at for the night. It had been three weeks since the fall of the farm and so far they still had yet to find a permanent place and the longer they went without one the more he wondered if they would ever find one.

"You okay?" Maggie asked as she looked up at Taylor who wasn't laying down beside her.

"Just can't sleep," Taylor spoke as he opened his eyes and looked down at Maggie, giving her the best fake smile he could. "You should be sleeping though."

Maggie sat up and moved beside Taylor, "Guess we both can't sleep," she shrugged as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I..I just keep thinking of the farm and the night we had to leave, seeing the barn on fire. You lost your brother and Zac lost his pregnant wife."

"But at least Kate is out there alive somewhere," Taylor added in. "Mac's just dead but Kate's alive and we could find her again."

"Do you miss your brother?" Maggie asked figuring he did. If Beth was dead she'd probably be gutted somehow.

Taylor nodded sadly, "I wish I had spent more time with him. I guess I just thought I would have more time which is kind of ironic considering I've lost the most people connected to me. I..I just thought Mac would make it a bit longer."

Maggie frowned as she reached out and took Taylor's hand, "We all think we have more time until it's too late," she said knowing she felt that way about her step-brother and her step-mom. "We just have to start making more time with the people we have left."  
\-------------------------

Three Days Later

"No...we..we can't," Jessica whispered as Glenn pushed her up against a tree. They were out on a run and she knew they had to be heading back eventually before the group started to worry.

"But we haven't had sex since the farm," Glenn sighed as he leaned in to kiss Jessica on the lips. "I need you so bad baby," he whispered into her mouth knowing that his want for her was more than just primal right now though. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and he also wanted to forget for a minute his frustrations with always being on the run.

Shaking her head Jessica pulled away to look in his eyes, "Do you have a condom?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow. She knew there was no use in turning him down, not when she wanted him too. She needed something, someone to cling too as her life fell apart, as she tried moving on from the newest losses and as she worried on if they really would find somewhere permanent.

"Yep," Glenn grinned as he reached into his pocket, finding the condom he had brought along just in case anything were to happen.  
\-------------

Three Months Later

Avery growled in frustration as she lowered the crossbow and looked at Daryl, "I'm never going to get the hang of this damn thing," she said trying to hand him the crossbow back, only for him to shake his head no at her.

"You are going to keep trying til you know how to use that thing little girl," Daryl told her as he locked eyes with her, seeing her glare at him. "And glaring isn't going to change my damn mind."

"I don't see why I even have to know how to use your crossbow," Avery said before lifting the crossbow up, feeling Daryl come up behind her and fix her posture.

Daryl just rolled her eyes, "Because knowing how to use it may come in handy one day," he replied knowing if she was ever in a situation where she was out on a run with him and all they had was his crossbow, she'd be in trouble if it only came down to her, if he god forbid got hurt or killed. "Now focus your aim on that squirrel in the tree," he told her as he looked at the squirrel he had been tracking. Eventually he planned to teach her how to track as well. Wouldn't hurt if she was knowledgeable for something other than shooting guns or making him feel things he wished he didn't feel for her.

Hearing him Avery spotted the squirrel and she closed one eye to get a better shot at trying to take down the squirrel. Once she felt she was ready she shoot the arrow and growled again when she missed the damn squirrel and it being spooked by the near miss ran off.

"Like I said, I'm never getting the hang of this," Avery complained again as she put down the crossbow and turned to face Daryl again. "I'm just not as good as you."

Daryl tried his best not to laugh at her, "You'll get it."

Avery made a face as she shook her head, "No, I won't. Anyway I'd much rather be painting then learning how to use a crossbow."

"You know how to paint?" Daryl asked her not even knowing what her interests had been before all of this.

"Did," Avery shrugged smiling sadly. "Don't think I ever will again."  
\---------------

Two Days Later

"You should head inside and get some rest," Taylor spoke as he looked at Jessica who had been on the front porch of the house they had been staying at. "You've been out here on watch all night and you have to be exhausted."

Turning to look at her brother Jessica chewed her lip, "I'm not tired," she lied knowing she couldn't sleep. She had came so close to dodging the bullet when it came to being pregnant that it was hard to sleep when her mind went to the what if's of if she had been pregnant.

It wasn't that she had wanted a baby far from it actually because she didn't see herself as mommy material. She was no Avery who just seemed like one day she'd be a natural mother. Though in her what if world Jessica was a good mom..she even had made her mind name the baby that wasn't on the way Mackenzie regardless of the gender just because she wanted to honor Mac in some way.

"Anything on your mind?" Taylor asked seeing that Jessica had zoned out on him.

Coming out of her thoughts, Jessica stood up, "Not really," she lied before leaving Taylor alone on the porch and she headed inside. She knew Taylor probably wouldn't believe her lie either, especially with how quick she had bailed. Finding Glenn alone in the room they had claimed she shut the door behind her. "I'm not pregnant," she told him.

"You took the tests?" Glenn asked heaving a sigh of relief over her not being pregnant.

"I didn't need too. I..I got my period last night," Jessica answered as she sat down beside him on the bed. "But if we had a baby we would have been good parents to Mackenzie."

"Mackenzie?" Glenn asked another question.

Jessica nodded feeling her cheeks going hot, "I keep thinking of what if I had been pregnant and if I had been I would have named the baby that to honor Mac."  
\------------

One Month Later

Doing watch outside of the storage units the group had came across Zac looked around at the darkness almost glad for the silence. It had been months since the farm fell, months since he last saw Kate and he still wondered about her and their baby and sometimes the silence was a welcome friend because it made his mind calm down and not have so many bad thoughts about Kate or what had happened to her after the fall of the farm.

Looking up as he heard footsteps, Zac reached for his gun and started to raise it until he saw who it was that was approaching him and then he put the gun down, walking closer, "I thought you'd never get away," he smirked.

Beth felt herself blush but she slid her arms around Zac's neck, "I thought dad would never go to sleep," she confessed as she shook her head.

"I'm glad he did though," Zac said before leaning down to kiss Beth on the lips. For the past three months now Beth had been helping him the best she could with trying to get over Kate being gone and during the three months he was also realizing more and more that maybe he was glad they had this time together because she was like this little ray of hope for him. She had sort of always been that way even when he saw her at the farm the first time singing.

Beth had just been so hopeful that how could he not be drawn to that? How could the dark side of him just ignore it? It seemed to cure what was broken in him at least for a little while.

"I think your dick is more glad though, right," Beth teased him in between kisses. "I mean it's been awhile since my mouth was around it," she muttered. Zac was slowly corrupting her good girl ways, slowly leading her down a life that would make her father die if he knew. Though at least for now Beth was a virgin...well in some ways anyway. They had done everything but the actual deed itself.  
\----------------

Two Months Later

"Kate would have given birth by now wouldn't she?" Beth asked as she laid in the grass with Zac. It was now spring time or almost spring time and somehow she had convinced her dad to let her go on a run with Zac, a run that consisted of them going skinny dipping before getting the stuff they actually needed.

Zac looked over at Beth and nodded, "Yeah she would have," he spoke knowing she wasn't that far ahead of Lori and Lori was eight months pregnant now. "I..if she is alive then she had the baby already."

"I'm sorry you missed that," Beth apologized as she reached over for his hand. "But maybe if we find Kate again you can get to see the baby whose birth you missed."

"I doubt we'll ever see her again," Zac frowned feeling almost sure she was dead. She had to be dead...if she wasn't well that was a can of worms Zac didn't want to open with his feelings growing more every day for Beth. It was more than just her helping with his darkness now and he was half sure she was falling for him too even if she hadn't said it. "She's dead," he spoke not wanting to say if she was alive anymore. His wife was dead, she was just dead.

Beth just squeezed his hand when he said Kate was dead. She knew though there was a possibility that Kate was alive and that thought scared her because if they did find Kate again Zac would go back to his wife, the mother of his child. They'd play happy family or as well as one could get to that now and she'd be left in the dust, regardless of her growing feelings for him.


End file.
